My Umbrella
by Queen of Locked Hearts
Summary: Sequel to What if? inspired by the origins episodes. An Adrienette fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**I saw the origins episode of Miraculous Lady and was so inspired. So I decided to write this almost as a continuation of What if. I hope you enjoy and R &R please because your reviews are what keep me writing.**

"Thanks for helping out Adrien. I know it's probably not the most exciting thing to do on your day off, but I really appreciate it." Marinette said with a blush

"Anything for you princess, besides I've never done anything like this before and it's always fun to try new things especially if it's with the one you love." He said sliding behind her and giving her an embrace from behind. Marinette blushed and nearly fainted.

The two of them have been going out for two weeks now and she still stuttered and acted like a fool around him, but he didn't mind at times he purposefully tried to get her to blush. Since they started dating he's let out more of his mischievous chat noir side out. Adrien now found amusement in teasing her, but she didn't take it lying down when they were chat noir and ladybug she got revenge by being more playful with him. Everyone in class had been shocked when they had found out especially chloe.

 **flashback**

It had been a few days since they had found out about each other and had admitted their feelings they kept it a secret from their classmates, but Adrien had wanted to tell the world so he convinced Marinette that they should tell everyone. He had waited outside at the steps for Marinette to arrive. Marinette was rushing across the street to school when she saw that Adrien was standing at the bottom of the steps waiting for her. Marinette felt an extreme wave of happiness rush over her. She was going to call out to him when she tripped over some uneven pavement.

Adrien turned his head when he heard a familiar cry. He saw Marinette on the ground and rushed to her side. "Mari are you ok?" Adrien asked helping her up. "You're late was something wrong?"

"Huh uh no I uh well I overslept because it still seems so unbelievable that you're actually my b-boy my um uh boyfriend." Marinette blushing as they walked up the stairs.

"Hahah well you a have nothing to be so worked up over if anything I should be nervous you're my first girlfriend princess." Adrien said smirking at her.

Marinette blushed at this which caused Adrien to laugh then he grabbed her hand and went toward the direction of their classroom. The teacher was running late so everyone was up talking to each other when Marinette and Adrien walked in hand in hand. Everyone turned and looked at the two.

"Alright my man it seems you finally got together with Marinette." Nino said walking over to Adrien to giving him a congratulatory high five. After that Alya was about to speak up, but all that came was a loud shriek from (guess who?) Chloe.

"Oh hohohohoho I must have heard you wrong Nino it sounded like you said Adrien was with Marinette." Chloe said walking up to them.

"Oh you heard correctly. Marinette is standing right next to Adrien and what's more their holding that doesn't say their together I don't know what does." Alya said smugly to Chloe as she walked over to hug her best friend and congratulate her. "And you have to tell me all about this. I mean seriously how could you keep this a secret from me especially with that big mouth of yours." Alya said hugging Marinette.

"No nononono this is not happening ugh Sabrina! Get me my phone." Chloe said yelling

"Ah Chloe what are you going to do?" Sabrina asked meekly.

"Why call daddy of course and have him put an end to it." Chloe said as if it was obvious.

Just as she was reaching for the speed dial button their chemistry teacher bust through the door. "Sorry I'm late children take your seats." The teacher said.

"Ugh this isn't over Marinette." Chloe said seething as she sat next to Sabrina.

The rest of the day went on without incident except for lunch when Adrien and Marinette were bombarded with questions on how they got together who confessed first etc.

"So tell us how did it happen?" Alya asked with all their classmates except Chloe and Sabrina behind her.

Marinette and Adrien just glanced at one another causing both of them to blush. Adrien was about to open his mouth when..


	2. Chapter 2

**I haven't been able to update in awhile because of computer problems which suck but thanks to everyone who favorited, followed, and commented. I'm so sad that season one of Miraculous Ladybug is already over, but I can't wait for season two. Anyway here the next chapter and as always R &R. Thanks!**

" **So tell us how did it happen?" Alya asked with all their classmates except Chloe and Sabrina behind her.**

 **Marinette and Adrien just glanced at one another causing both of them to blush. Adrien was about to open his mouth when..**

Chloe came stomping over towards them. "ARGH I can not accept this not only has Marinette somehow tricked you into going out with her, but now the whole class is swooning over you two." Chloe said while pointing at Marinette. "I mean honestly how else could someone like Marinette the poor little baker's daughter with no fashion sense whatsoever get someone like you Adrien. When you compare the two of us I'm obviously better in every way. Reputation wise, financially, and style wise it makes no sense and another thing…"

Chloe was abruptly cut off by Adrien standing up "That's enough Chloe I'm not just gonna sit here and let you bad mouth my girlfriend right in front of me." He raised his voice at her. Everyone had gone quiet because they had never seen Adrien this angry before.

"But Adrikins she's so so…" Chloe was about to go on another rant, but Adrien cut her off once more.

"She's so what Chloe." Adrien said waiting for Chloe to say something, but she was at a lost for words. "Marinette is one of the kindest and sweetest person I've ever met. She's the kind of person who would drop everything to help a friend even if it meant putting her own self at risk. Which is more than I can say for you who deliberately try to make people miserable."

"You can't talk to me that way!" Chloe yelled with a scowl on her face.

"I just did and it's about time. Chloe you can't just be mean to people because of who your father is." After saying his it made Adrien think about his own father for a moment. Chloe had nothing else to say she just turned heel and headed back to where she had left Sabrina.

"Sabrina I will definitely make those two break up even if it's the last thing I do. Come on sabrina!" Chloe yelled as she stomped off to their next classroom. Sabrina just followed her meekly.

"Wow Adrien I've never seen you like that before dude." Nino said putting a hand on his Adrien's shoulder. "And it was awesome! You really put Chloe in her place."

"Yea Adrien you were like a hero of the people just now." Alya said sitting next to Marinette.

The rest of the class was still surrounding Adrien talking about how cool he was when he was telling off Chloe.

"So how's it feel to finally have the boy you've been crushing on be yours?" Alya whispered to Marinette.

"Well I uh it um oh Alya I've never been so happy before in my life. I mean never in my wildest dreams did I ever think it was possible for me to be with him and now that I am everything is perfect I could die happy." Marinette said completely lovestruck. Alya just sat there and smiled at her friend glad that she was finally happy. Adrien looked over his shoulder back to Marinette who had a silly, but adorable look on her face. He had heard what she said to Alya and just smiled.

None of them had realized that lunch was over. And because everyone was so caught up with what had just happened Adrien and Marinette didn't have to answer anymore questions.

 **End of Flashback**

"Mari hey Mari." Adrien said shaking her slightly.

"Huh uh what sorry." Marinette said looking at Adrien.

"You were spacing out."

"Oh sorry I was just thinking about when we first told everyone.

"Really? If I remember correctly you said that your life was purrfect now.

"Yea okay down little kitty. Can you pull out that tray of cookies from the oven my phone is ringing.

"Anything for you my little buggy.

M: Hey Alya what's up

A: Hey girl. Nino and I wanted to know if you and Adrien wanted to double date tomorrow?

M: Oh umm I'd have to ask Adrien. You know with his schedule and everything..

"Ask me what princess?" Adrien asked from behind Marinette. She almost dropped her phone because she didn't hear him come up behind her. _Him and his cat like stealth. I hate when he does that._ Marinette thought to herself before she spoke to Alya.

A: You ok?

M: Yea just Adrien snuck up on me.

A:Oh you didn't tell me you were with him. Enjoy yourself call me back later.

"What did Alya want?" Adrien asked popping a cookie in his mouth.

"She wanted to know if we wanted to double date with her and Nino tomorrow, but I said we'd have to see because of your busy schedule. Marinette said looking away from Adrien. She was happy that he was her boyfriend, but the two of them hardly went on dates. With Adrien's schedule it was hard of course they had time together as ladybug and cat noir, but other than that they'd only had one date since they started going out.

Adrien could tell that something was wrong with Marinette but he couldn't figure out what "Tell Alya yes. It'll be fun."

Marinette's face lit up like a kid on their birthday "Really, but what about your modeling and everything. Are you sure it won't get in the way. I mean I'm really happy, but I don't want you to get in trouble and.."

"Hey don't worry about I'd do anything for you. It's no big deal." Adrien said leaning to kiss Marinette's cheek, but had to stop as her parents walked in.


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank everyone who followed and favorited this story and also left comments it means so much that you guys actually liked something I wrote. I know I haven't updated in awhile , but now that the summer's here I'm definitely going to continue this fic and other Miraculous Ladybug works to come.**

"Oh hello Adrien. Mari you didn't tell us Adrien was over we would've come back from running errands much earlier." Sabine said as she put the groceries on the counter.

"I see cookies. Well don't mind if I do" Tom munchs on the cookie "These are pretty good who made them?

"Adrien and I did." Marinette said proudly.

"Yeah we were practicing. There gonna be for the carnival at school later in the week. Everyone in class thought it would be best for Mari to be in charge of baked goods."

"Adrien shhh they don't" Marinette tried to finish before she was interrupted by her father.

"WHAT!? Mari you didn't tell us about this well now we've got to go all out breads, cupcakes, croissants, chocolates. I know the perfect recipe hold on." Tom was out of the room in a blink of an eye trying to find his recipes.

"Oh no." Marinette said under her breath while Sabine just stood next to her daughter smiling.

"Uh Mari what's wrong was it something I said?" Adrien asked concerned.

"No it's just papa gets too excited sometimes." Marinette said with a tired look on her face.

"Alright I found it" Tom said whipping back into the room and pulling Adrien with him "Ok boy now listen up I'm going to teach you how to make bread. You ready."

"Yes sir." Adrien said giving him a salute.

"Oh Adrien you don't have to do that." Marinette said walking over to him.

"No it's ok Mari I want to. I never get to do stuff like this at home." Adrien said to Marinette while trying to listen to Tom at the same time.

"Ok now to knead the dough. This is how you do it" Tom start and Adrien began to focus on what he was saying.

"Mari could you come help me for a second."Sabine asked from the other room.

"Sure mom." Marinette quickly hugged Adrien from behind and then went to find her mother. "So what did you need me to do?"

"Come here Mari. I'm sorry" Sabine started, but Marinette interrupted.

"Sorry? Sorry for what mom." Marinette asked confused.

"I know you and Adrien don't get much time to yourselves with him modeling and all and I realized earlier that your father kinda stole him from you. I want you to know that he means well. He's just excitable you know that right honey." Sabine said giving her daughter a small smile.

"I know mom and it's ok because Adrien and I are going on a double date with Alya and Nino tomorrow. Marinette said with a bright smile before a realization hit her.

"What's wrong honey?" Sabine asked suddenly concerned


End file.
